the place between the clouds
by lotsoflove2u
Summary: a story i did for a school project about a family living in a world created by thier mother who is also zexions sister when the heartless invade thier world. please review and tell me how i did i really need the help! :D
1. a familiy reunion

In a world far away from any other in the multi-universe, a world where you can see many stars in the night sky and a single winding road leading to the horizon from this small Victorian ghost town, where this family lives.

Far away from the town in a low valley the heartless attack.

"Elise, get that group over there!" yells the boy with dog ears and tail. "I got it, I got it" the girl yells back. The girl used the darkness from the shadows of the sunset to engulf the heartless then she squeezed her fist and the darkness disappeared. "Your turn Yuki" the girl called Elise said to the boy. "Very well then" Yuki said back. He clenched his brass knuckles and slammed his fists into the ground causing an earth quake and a rip in the ground swallowing up the remaining heartless. "Well how was that?" Yuki asked in a sarcastic voice.

"How do you think the recon is going with big brother and Elise, auntie Nana?"

"I don't know Hoshi but I'm sure their fine, so no worries"

"All right" Hoshi sighed. Hoshi was a cat girl, which she takes after her mother. Her father is a powerful dog. Hoshi had straight black hair that went down her back with bright green eyes that can shine in any darkness. She had a black cat tail that was so fluffy it looked like a dog tail and cat ears. She wore a sweater where the sleeves almost touched the ground but they had a split leading up to her hands the sweater was a light grey color and she wore a knee length plain skirt in a purplish-blue color. As shoes she had fuzzy winter boots in the same grey color as her sweater. Her and her adopted aunt sat in their up stairs living room. Her aunt was sitting in a rocking chair to the right side of the window where Hoshi was sitting, Rocking Hoshi's baby sister, Annaliece, to sleep. "I'm sure they will be back soon" Hoshi heard in her head. "I'm sure they will be back soon too" Hoshi said to her little sister. Her sister was adopted, she was also a vampire. When Hoshi's family adopted Annaliece her blood aunt came to stay with them, she also brought her two daughters, Elise and Apola. Annaliece's side of the family also "loved to play mind games" as Hoshi would put it, Annaliece could control minds and communicated telepathically. Even though she was a baby she was very smart. She wore a long Victorian dress in black, white and purple. The skirt was white with black trim and the top was black with purple corset lace down the middle and long white sleeves that had purple bows near her shoulders, and sometimes she would wear a purple head band with a bow on the side. She had long black hair, so long it went down to her knees, and for a baby that was very long. She had short bangs and big black eyes with a hazel lining.

Her aunt rocking her, trying to put her to sleep in her day dress that, Annaliece did not like she was a very proper girl. Just then they heard the door down stairs open. "Big brother!" Hoshi yelled as she ran down the winding stair case to greet her brother. "You're all right!" she shouted as Elise came through the door. "Have your parents and Apola come back from their recon mission yet?" Elise asked Hoshi. "Not yet" answered Hoshi. "I hope they get back soon" said Hoshi's older brother Yuki. Yuki had black dog ears and tail, he takes after his father. He has blood red eyes and black hair that spikes to the right side of his head and his long bangs that cover his right eye. He wore a black shirt and raggy blue jeans, regular tennis shoes, two black spike wrist bands (One on each wrist), two black spike belts that cross over each other and a black spike collar. He was the tallest out of the three of them. "Where's Annaliece?" Yuki asked. "Up stairs in the living room with auntie Nana" Hoshi replied. "All right" Yuki said going up the stair case with Hoshi following wondering what he was doing. When they reached the top they could hear Annaliece crying because she didn't want to sleep in her nice dress. "Annaliece I need you to check with mom and dad" Yuki said opening the door. "All right" Annaliece said. Then she was quiet with her eyes closed. After a minute or two she opened her eyes again and said "their almost done just a little longer and they will be on their way home". "All right, Hoshi why don't you go tidy up the house for mom and dad when they get home?" Yuki asked his other sister. "Ok big brother but Kitty has to help" Hoshi said. Then Hoshi ran out the door, turned left and ran past two doors, one of which was her brother's, then stopped at the third with a smile on her face, "Kitty we have house work to do!" Hoshi yelled. Kitty opened the door and stepped out. She was Yuki's girlfriend and he loved her more than anything.

No sooner then when they finished dusting the foyer when Hoshi's parents and Apola came through the door. "Mommy! Daddy!" Hoshi yelled as she ran to her parents and hugged her mother. "Hoshi are you ok?" her mother asked. "Yup, brother hasn't let the heartless invade the town yet, he's keeping them far away from us" Hoshi said in her childish voice. "Good… umm Hoshi? You can let go of me now" Hoshi's mother, Arashi said. "Yeah I know I just don't want to" Hoshi said. Then Hoshi's father, Madaka, joined in on the hug. "Yes honey it's because we all love you" he said with a funny voice. "Ok now both of you let go" Arashi said. Hoshi and her father laughed and let go. Then they all went up stairs for a family meeting.

"All right, now for some reason our weapons can't kill the heartless, even though I created this world and every thing in it. So far we have to have Yuki use his brass knuckles to swallow up the heartless in to the earth for now. I'm just worried that they might dig their way out" Arashi told the rest of the family. She had black cat ears and a long cat tail. She had shoulder length light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a pleated short skirt that was a light pink and white with a light pink band at the top. A sleeveless bra top that was pink on one side and white on the other with pink and white lace at the top. A lace pink and white cat collar with a bell, an armband on her right arm that's pink and white it had a bow that was pink and white opposite style, an opposite style large bow on her tail and white cat paw gloves and shoes. "No, we cant kill them, there's just so many of them, their endless" said Madaka, he had dirty blond dread locks and brown eyes. He wore baggy, scruffy blue jeans, a black button up shirt buttoned half way, regular tennis shoes and a cross necklace, black dog ears and a tail. He was Hoshi's and Yuki's father and a powerful dog that had a katana with an extremely large blade. He could control the four elements and his sword is electric. The world where they live was invaded by the heartless about a month back. Arashi created their world, she is a powerful cat from another world. She has two katana's where the handles are hollow and two large pens reside, one in each sword. She used the pens to draw in the air and whatever she drew became real, that is how she created this world and her family calls it the place between the clouds.

"Mommy what are we gonna do? How did the heartless get to this world in the first place? You never drew them into this world, why are they here?" Hoshi asked her mother worried. "I don't know Hoshi, but you'll be fine, we wont let them near you" Arashi reassured her daughter. "We can only keep them away for so long Arashi, don't tell her that" Madaka said. "Well excuse me for trying to make my daughter fell better, if that's a crime" Arashi retorted.

Meanwhile in the castle that never was, organization XIII was having a meeting; they needed more power if they wanted to get rid of Sora. "Well do we have any ideas, anyone?" asked their superior, Xemnas. "If we need more power we may need new recruits" said number IV, Vexen. "Hmm… we may" said Xemnas. "…well… I have a sister" said number VI, Zexion. Then everyone else in the organization said at once, "what!", "What?" Zexion asked in his usual monotone voice. "You never said anything about that before" number IX, Demyx replied. "Did I ever need to?" Zexion asked again. "Well I guess not" Demyx said again. "Is she powerful?" Xemnas asked sternly. "I'm not sure I haven't seen her since she was a baby" Zexion answered. "Why not?" Demyx asked. "She almost died as a baby so she had a blood transfer... but the blood she got was the blood of a cat… kind causing her to mutate and grow cat ears and a tail thanks to my father. After that my father abandoned her" Zexion said some what sad. "Do you know where she is?" number VIII, Axel asked. "Not sure, but I have an idea" Zexion replied. "Well then we should get on it" Xemnas said, and with that they left in the corridor of darkness to look for Zexion's sister.

The next morning Hoshi woke up, got dressed and went down stairs to the dinning room for breakfast. Her house was huge, it not only held her family but a group of fighters that work to protect her family… and also have relations with them (Kitty Yuki's girlfriend). When Hoshi got to the dinning room she could hear her mother, brother and Apola fighting about what to have. "Are we having pizza!" Apola shouted excited for that was her favorite food. "No, no I want pretzels! I love pretzels! Pretzels, pretzels, pretzels!" Hoshi's brother shouted. That was his favorite food witch he always ate. "Shut up you two we're having a normal breakfast" came Arashi's voice. At the table waiting for them to stop fighting and serve breakfast was Hoshi's father, Madaka, Kitty, Elise, Annaliece and her aunt Nana. Hoshi went over to the table and sat next to Elise and an empty chair for Apola. Elise had purple eyes and hair. Her hair was short but a bit curly, she had short messy bangs and wore a black Lolita dress that had no sleeves and was knee length. She had black stockings and Mary Janes. She was shy and quiet and never really smiled, at least not to people she didn't like but she was very strong and she could control the shadows and being on Annaliece's side of the family she could read minds. Apola on the other hand had medium length blond hair that went down her back, no bangs and clear blue eyes. She wore a light blue layered skirt, short grey leggings and light pink no sleeve top with black combat boots that have spikes on the edges of her shoes, so when she kicked someone it really hurt. Since she was also on Annaliece's side of the family she could levitate things. She was quite bubbly and got angry very easily. As soon as Arashi won the fight by stating the fact that she was the mother of the house hold Apola came and sat down next to Hoshi. "Aww its ok Apola its just pizza maybe we can have it for lunch but not breakfast ok?" Hoshi said trying to cheer up her friend. "Yeah, yeah I know, I never get to have pizza when I want" Apola complained. "Well you'll have to deal with it" Arashi said as her and Yuki carried out big plates of eggs, bacon, toast and sausage. "I'll go get the orange juice and milk" said Yuki going back to the kitchen. "Yummy num, num time!" Hoshi said, she always acted like a child mostly because she didn't want to grow up, that and also because people weren't mean to her because she really did seem like a child and she loved the kindness she got.

After breakfast Arashi and Madaka went out to patrol the old Victorian city to see if there were any heartless invading the town. Wile Yuki, Apola and Elise went to search the surrounding area, leaving Annaliece with her aunt and Kitty watching over Hoshi. Kitty could fight very well the reason why she didn't go on the recon missions was because she stayed behind to protect the rest of the family at home. She had blood red eyes like Yuki and short brown hair. She wore a hoddy jacket that was black with a skull on the front all the time and dark blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

Hoshi was sitting in her room at her desk making origami lucky stars, something Hoshi loved to do. Hoshi loved the stars in fact Hoshi's very name meant "star". Sometimes her mother said that one day when she opens the door to her room that lucky stars will just come pouring out. Hoshi always laughed at this and it made Hoshi smile thinking about it.

Later that day when every one had come home tired from fighting heartless, they heard a knock at the door. The thing is Arashi created the world for them only and everyone was already home. Everyone came down to see what it was, very weary that it could be a trap from the heartless who knows they could be that smart. Arashi very carefully opened the door a little, then all the way. There staring her in the face was her old brother; Ienzo or as he is now called; Zexion. "I-Ienzo?" Arashi stammered. "It's been along time since I last saw you sister I'm glad to see your well" Zexion said greeting his sister. Then Zexion said again "and it's Zexion now".

"Mommy, who is he?" Hoshi asked a little scared and hiding behind her father. "Your uncle" Arashi sighed. "You have kids!" Zexion asked shocked. "Three" Arashi said with a smirk. "Well I have a question, why are you here?" Madaka said going into protective mode. "Ah, about that I'm a nobody now" Zexion said trying to put it as best as he could. "And I'm apart of something called the organization XIII, we were wondering if you would like to aid us?" Zexion finished. "Well, first you should come in and I still have a few questions" Arashi said inviting him in.

Inside they sat in the downstairs living room, "now what is this organization XIII?" Arashi asked. "What we are is we are trying to achieve kingdom hearts so we can become whole beings again, but our enemy, Sora, is trying to stop us and we need more help, that's why we came to you" Zexion said. "How many of you are there?" Madaka asked rudely. "Madaka!" Arashi said angrily to her husband. "No, it's ok and there's fourteen of us" Zexion said giving a smirk. "Really? Well I'm not sure because I still have a family to take care of, but I might still be able to help sometimes" Arashi said. "Very well … oh and on my way over here I ran into some heartless it seems they have invaded this world as well" Zexion informed his sister. "You know about the heartless?" Arashi asked. "Yes we fight them as well" Zexion said. "Really? They shouldn't be in this world. It's not on any map and yet they found it and they keep coming" Yuki said. "Hmm… sounds bad but if you ever need help you can always turn to the organization" Zexion assured his sister. "Yes thank you, I appreciate it, you should come visit again soon" Arashi said. "Of course, now I should be on my way" Zexion said standing up. "And I will be visiting again" Zexion said, and then he left into the portal of darkness.

The next day Hoshi really wanted to go outside but she couldn't unless she had some one with her because the heartless problem had gotten worse, even though there was Kitty, she had to watch over Annaliece and Nana to, so she couldn't watch Hoshi outside. Hoshi was the only one in her family who didn't have a weapon but that was because she didn't like to fight. Hoshi sat in the living room up stairs next to the window; her favorite spot, making lucky stars and putting them into a small light blue, round box with a white dove on the top. Out side the window Hoshi noticed some black shadows moving. She turned her head and saw little black creatures with yellow eyes. She had never seen heartless before but she knew that's what they were. She put down what she was doing and ran to find Kitty. Hoshi searched all over the house but for some reason she couldn't find her anywhere. She went down to her sister Annaliece's room but she was asleep in her crib. Since she couldn't find Kitty she figured this was a pretty good time to wake Annaliece. "Annaliece time to wake up" Hoshi said softly. Then Annaliece began to stir and opened her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" Annaliece asked. "I saw heartless out back and I can't find Kitty any where, you have to tell mom and dad" Hoshi warned her sister. "All right" Annaliece said, then she was quiet. She opened her eyes and said "their fighting a lot of heartless right now and I mean a lot they said almost a few hundred". "What about Yuki, Elise and Apola?" Hoshi asked. Then Annaliece was quiet again. "Their in the valleys around the twisted tree fighting off a huge pack of heartless" Annaliece said. "This is bad where's auntie Nana?" asked Hoshi. "I think she's in her room" Annaliece said. Hoshi went out into the foyer and over to her aunt's room and opened the door. "Auntie Nana? There's a bunch of heartless out side" Hoshi said. Her aunt was reading a horror book and looked up. "Tell Kitty" she said. "I can't find her" Hoshi said, but then they heard a huge crash coming from the back of the house. "Oh no the heartless!" Hoshi yelled. "Dam it where's Kitty!" yelled Nana. Hoshi and Nana ran into Annaliece's room and picked her up. They ran to the front door and left the house, on the far side of town they could see Kitty fighting heartless. "So that's where she went" Hoshi said. "Kitty!" Nana shouted. They ran as close as they could get because the heartless were every where. "Guys, hold on I'll be right over to you!" Kitty called. She fought with a hook shaped machete. She swung it at a group of heartless, she was able to make a path over to Hoshi, Nana and Annaliece. "What's going on? Why are you out side?" Kitty asked. "There's heartless in the house" Hoshi said. "Dam it, all right come with me" Kitty instructed. Then they went back to the house and opened the door. Inside there were a few heartless which Kitty quickly got rid of. "Go to the up stairs living room, I'll meet you up there" Kitty said. "All right" Nana said. Then they went up stairs to safety.

About a week later things got worse, the heartless kept attacking in bigger numbers, by then no one could leave the house. Even Madaka could not leave and with his power that was not a good thing. "All right Arashi we can't stay here any more, it's too dangerous for the children and it's not safe" Madaka said to his wife. They were sitting up stairs in their room talking about what to do with the heartless. "Well where can we go then? I know it's not safe here" Arashi said. "Even though I don't want to resort to this… how about staying with your brother?" Madaka suggested. "Well he did say if we ever needed help we could turn to the organization. Do you think he could help us with this?" said Arashi. "It couldn't help to try" said Madaka. Arashi got up and left the room to go contact her brother. Hopefully they can find some place safe to stay.


	2. heartless are bunnies

Zexion arrived at the house. He could tell that his sister was telling the truth about the heartless. When he opened the door his sister greeted him. "Thank you so much Ie-Zexion" Arashi said. "No not at all" Zexion smirked. "I'm sure you will be liked at the castle that never was" Zexion said again. "Thanks, come in" Arashi said. Zexion stepped inside and everyone was in the foyer. It was kind of messy from the heartless break in. "is everyone ready to go?" asked Zexion. "Yup" said Yuki. "Very well" Zexion said. Then he opened a portal to the castle that never was. "Follow me" he said entering the portal. Then Elise, Apola, Nana and Annaliece went into the portal. Yuki, Kitty, and Madaka soon followed. "Come on Hoshi we have to go" Arashi told her daughter. "We will come back, right?" Hoshi said a little unsure. "Of course" Arashi said, and they stepped inside.

In the castle that never was the first one to greet them was Vexen, he poked Hoshi's forehead and said, "What strange specimen I must do experiments". Hoshi got kind of scared and Arashi went over to Vexen and punched him in the face. "You're not experimenting on my kids!" Arashi yelled at him with Hoshi hiding behind her. "His name is Vexen and I don't think he can help it" Axel said. Every one in the organization was there ready to meet Zexion's family. "Well he better not touch my kid's again" Arashi said very angry. "He wont" Xemnas said implying it to Vexen. "Very well" Vexen said crossing his arms. "Well we should introduce ourselves" Xemnas said again. "The names Axel got it memorized?" Axel said. Hoshi decided it would be fun to mess with him and said "No I don't, repeat that?" Hoshi smiled at him. "… Shut it" Axel said annoyed. "Heh, heh they got you Axel, I'm Xigbar" Xigbar said. "Pirate?" Apola said referring to his eye patch. "No" Xigbar said, his good eye twitching. "My name is Marluxia" Marluxia said. I am Xaldin and this is Luxaeus" Xaldin said pointing to Luxaeus. "I am Saix" Saix said. "I'm Demyx" Demyx said happily. "I'm Luxord" Luxord said. "Larxine" Larxine said like a snob. "I'm Xion" said Xion. "I-I'm Roxas" Roxas said shyly. With everyone introduced the superior took them to show them their rooms. Hoshi sat in her room in the upper levels of the castle that never was. She was kind of lonely since the superior had taken advantage of her family's situation and sent them on missions for him. Since she didn't fight she didn't go on missions. She was lonely so she decided to go down stairs to see if anyone was there.

There was Xion and Roxas down stairs talking about something. "Hey Hoshi" Xion said. Hoshi had talked to Xion a few times but she hadn't talked to Roxas yet. "Umm… hi" Hoshi said. Then Xion nudged Roxas and whispered to him "Say hi". "Uh… h-hi" Roxas stuttered. Hoshi wondered why he was stuttering but she never said anything about it she didn't really care. "So what do you need?" Xion asked. "Oh nothing I was just bored" Hoshi said. "Oh right everyone is out right now" Xion noted. "Well why don't you hang out with us today then, we finished early" Xion asked. "Uh… o-ok" Hoshi stuttered. "Common Roxas lets hang out with Hoshi today" Xion said to Roxas. "Ok" Roxas replied. "Hmm… hey Hoshi have you ever been to Twilight town?" Xion asked. "No I've only been in the place between the clouds" Hoshi replied. "The what?" Xion said confused. "It's the name of our world" Hoshi said. "Oh, well I think I know what we're going to do today then" said Xion, "We're going to take you to Twilight town!" she said again. "Where's that?" Hoshi asked, "Uh, very far away, oh, and Hoshi, how does ice cream sound wile we're there?" Xion said. Hoshi smiled really big and yelled "Ice cream!" "Uh, I'll take that as a yes" said Xion as she and Roxas just smiled awkwardly.

"Wow!" Hoshi exclaimed at the top of the twilight town clock tower. "Cool huh?" Roxas said standing next to Hoshi. "Yeah it's so pretty" said Hoshi. "Hey guys I got ice cream" came Xion walking up to them with the ice cream, she handed Roxas and Hoshi each blue ice cream pop. "What flavor is it?" Hoshi wondered, "Its sea salt ice cream" said Roxas. "Sea salt? I've never tried that kind before" Hoshi said eating the ice cream. "Good isn't it?" Roxas asked, "Yeah it is" Hoshi smiled. They sat on top of the Twilight town clock town talking for what seemed like hours about random stuff, how many worlds there could be or even how many heartless there are. "Wow we've been here for quite a wile I think we should go back now" Xion said. "Aw but I'm having fun" Hoshi complained. "I know but someone should be back at the castle by now" Xion said again.

Back at the castle Axel, Yuki, Saix, Xemnas, Apola, and Xigbar were already back (Xemnas was always there). Apola was bugging Xigbar about his eye patch, Xemnas and Saix were talking about something, and Axel and Yuki were just sitting on the couch. Then Roxas, Xion, and Hoshi went over to join them. "Hey Roxas" Axel said as he eyed Hoshi who stuck her tongue out at him. "What you got a new girlfriend or something?" Axel asked Roxas. Roxas blushed and said "What!" Hoshi blushed as well, and then Axel cracked up. "Roxas… have you been hitting on my sister?" Yuki asked annoyed. "Big brother!" Hoshi yelled at her brother. Yuki glared at Roxas "I'm watching you" Yuki pointed at Roxas. "…" Hoshi didn't say anything she was so embarrassed, "why do brothers have to be so embarrassing and annoying?" Hoshi thought to herself. "Axel why'd you have to go and say that?" Roxas asked Axel. "Why not?" Axel said, Then Roxas just walked away to his room. "Jeez what's wrong with him?" Axel said. "You" Hoshi said walking up to her room. "Hoshi wait! He didn't touch you did he!" Yuki said following her up to her room. "Big brother I'm fine!" she shouted. Then Axel sitting alone had nothing to do and went to go find Demyx.

After about a week Hoshi and Elise were just sitting and talking to each other when Elise told Hoshi something she didn't expect, "H-Hoshi I think I like Zexion" she confessed. "Eh? R-really?" Hoshi said a little shocked, "yeah" Elise said blushing a little. Then Hoshi smiled "well good for you I'm glad" she said, "yeah I think you and him would make a cute couple" she said again. When Hoshi said that Elise just starred at her, and then Hoshi got an idea and ran up to her room. Elise could tell that whatever it was on Hoshi's mind it wasn't going to be good.

Saix wanted to know if Hoshi could be useful to the organization so he sent her out on a mission with Roxas and Xion to Agrabah. "Wow! It's so hot and sandy here" Hoshi said, "I know right?" Roxas said, then some heartless appeared in front of them for an attack. "Alright guys this is what we're here for" Roxas said summoning his keyblade. "Right" Xion said doing the same. Hoshi just looked clueless "What are we doing?" she asked.

"Killing heartless"

"Eh? But I can't fight"

"That's why you're here Saix wanted to see what you could do it doesn't have to be fighting"

"B-but I can't do anything"

"You'll be fine"

One of the heartless attacked Roxas when his guard was down.

"Darn it, Xion cover me!" Roxas said turning around but Xion wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know"

"Alright get up somewhere high and don't let any heartless near you"

"Alright"

Hoshi climbed up a huge sand dune to the roof of a building high off the ground, more heartless appeared on the ground and Roxas got ready to fight. Hoshi searched for Xion wondering if she had gone to fight heartless or just disappeared. When Hoshi was observing her surroundings she found a passageway and out of curiosity went through it. Hoshi found herself in another part of the city and below her she could see Xion fighting heartless. "Xion, Roxas needs your help!" she shouted. "Alright stay there then" Xion said, she ran through another doorway to the part of the city where Roxas was to aid him. Hoshi was left standing on the roof of a building and the heartless on the ground disappeared, she realized something; one had appeared behind her. She wanted to turn around but at the same time she didn't because she was afraid. She knew she had to get over her fear and she turned around, there behind her was a Gigas Shadow almost twice as big as she was. Hoshi was frozen too scared to move thinking that it would attack her "please Mr. Bunny don't hurt me" she said trembling. She called it a bunny because it resembled a rabbit. Then the heartless sat down in front of her as if it was listening to her. "What do you think your doing?" she asked it but of coarse it didn't reply. Hoshi thought this was kind of funny and got ideas "stand up" she told it and it did. "Wow it listened to me this is awesome" she said and she climbed on the heartless's head."Mr. Bunny go through that passageway so we can show Roxas" the heartless headed for the doorway with Hoshi hanging on tightly to his antennae.

In the other world Roxas and Xion had defeated all the heartless in the region and Hoshi walked through the door on top of the heartless. "Hoshi what are you doing!" Roxas got out his keyblade thinking that she was going to be hurt by the heartless. "No! Stop! Don't attack him!" Hoshi yelled, for she was scared that he would hurt the heartless. "He's my friend there's no need to hurt him he listens to me" she said. "What on earth are you talking about? You mean the heartless did what you told him to?" said Roxas.

"Yeah Mr. Bunny seems to like me and he does what I say, is that normal?"

"No, not really, and your sure that he does what you say? This isn't just something weird"

"What do you mean by weird? Do heartless normally listen to people?"

"I've never heard of a heartless ever listening to someone I don't think their supposed to"

"Well anyway we should go and show Saix this don't you think Roxas?"

"Yeah this isn't normal and we already completed our mission"

Roxas opened up the Dark Corridor and Roxas and Xion stepped inside. "go on Mr. Bunny, go inside the black hole" Hoshi commanded and the heartless reluctantly went inside.

What will the others at the castle think?


	3. Picking Flowers

"You brought that thing with you?" Roxas said to Hoshi.

"Well how would we show Saix if I didn't? It's not like we keep heartless in the castle"

"Well yeah, but still it's a big heartless and it can hurt you, you shouldn't have brought it with you"

"Well, I did ok? It's not that big of a deal so we'll just have to live with it"

Saix came in at the sound of their bickering, and saw the heartless a wave of pure anger came over his face.

"What in the world is the meaning of this! Why is there a heartless here!" he yelled at Roxas and Hoshi.

"Umm…. Well it's very hard to explain, but the heartless wont hurt anyone as long as I tell it not to"

"What on earth are you talking about? Have you all gone mad?"

"Saix… I know it sounds weird but the heartless does what Hoshi tells it to do"

"And you expect me to believe this? If this is true then show me"

"Okay, Mr. Bunny go and sit over there in that corner" Hoshi pointed to a corner in the room and the heartless slowly walked over to the corner and sat down facing out at them. "That doesn't show me that it listens to you and it wont turn on you heartless are unpredictable" Saix said. "But if the heartless wanted to hurt me don't you think that he would have done that already?" Hoshi said. "… you're right, heartless aren't that smart he would have killed you already… that still doesn't make sense why on earth you can tell it what to do" Saix said as he started to cool down, he still never believed that Hoshi could tell a heartless what to do.

"Maybe that's what I'm special for? Maybe I'm special cause I can make heartless be nice and not hurt people?"

"That may be but why would it listen to you? How did you do it? Tell me!"

"t-the only thing I did is tell him to not hurt me and he just sat there and starred at me, and that was weird so I told him to sit and he did… and that was weirder and then he just listens to me all the time now"

"Oh what do you call him Hoshi?" Roxas asked

"I guess I named him Mr. Bunny cause he looks like a bunny rabbit… a big one"

Saix would not tolerate a heartless in the castle and more "Xion kill it" he demanded. "Wait Saix are you sure we should do that?" Xion said not wanting to kill Hoshi's pet. "No! You can't do that he's harmless!" Hoshi yelled, then Roxas put a hand on her shoulder, "it's our job Hoshi we're supposed to kill heartless it'll be alright". Then Xion summoned her keyblade and she killed the heartless slashing it with her keyblade and it was over very quickly, Hoshi was sad and in tears. "Hoshi its fine do you know what a heartless is even?" Roxas asked her.

"N-not really isn't it just some breed of monster?"

"well yes but its more than that, a heartless is a manifestation of the heart of someone who's lost their heart… you see it's like their body is split in two their body becomes a nobody, that's what we are organization XIII is made up of strong nobodies, and their hearts turn into heartless, we kill heartless because if they all collect together enough then we will create kingdom hearts and we'll become whole beings again… that's our purpose" Roxas explained to Hoshi even though he himself still didn't get what was so great about being whole. "I-I guess I get it now…" Hoshi was sad she didn't care if they wanted to become whole it didn't mean that they had to kill _all _the heartless_. _

Hoshi had gone up to her room to sulk, she liked the heartless to her all they wanted was a heart too they just didn't know how to get it like the organization did. Their enemy was named Sora and she wondered what kind of person was he? Was he mean or was he kind? Her mother had told her once that the organization was the bad guy to a lot of people, but people also hated the heartless and the organization killed heartless so that was a good thing they did right? Why did people hate the organization? All they want is to become whole again it wasn't their fault they became nobodies was it? Hoshi had a lot of questions but very little answers and she wanted more but she new that if she wanted to ask someone for answers it would either be from Saix, Xemnas, or the Sora person. She didn't like Saix, Xemnas was never around to show his face and she's only seen him once or twice, and she didn't want to meet Sora. She was out of luck.  
The next day Hoshi had already gotten bored with the castle, she was playing with her big brother, Yuki. Hoshi was a trouble maker, her weapons were, tape, scissors, and anything she could get her hands on, even hugging someone could be dangerous. Everyone always enjoyed Hoshi's company even when she was playing a prank on them. She went down to see her mother and father and when she found the pray she was looking for she pounced. Madaka never saw it coming when his daughter had clung onto him and refused to let go. "Hi daddy!" Hoshi shouted at the top of her lungs into his ear, "ah… Hi Hoshi…" Madaka cringed, Madaka tried and tried to pry Hoshi's grip off of him but once she's latched on nothing is able to get her off… except for one thing. "Arashi please help me get her off" Madaka pleaded for he was the most desperate of people to get his daughter to release him. "Hoshi I have tape for you but you have to come over here" Arashi tricked her. Hoshi let go and she ran over to her mother then Madaka fled for his life up stairs into his room and locked the door. "Aw no fair" Hoshi said.

"Mommy this place is boring can we go home yet?"

"No we can't all right? There are still those monsters there"

"How do we know that? With no people there maybe they left"

"Maybe but why is this place boring?"

"'cause I got to go to other worlds with Roxas and Xion and those worlds are a lot more fun than here I wanna go there" as Hoshi said this Roxas had come into the room. "I can take you there if you want you don't have to worry about that" he said "we go to those worlds and back every day as apart as our jobs I guess after work I could always take you to one of those worlds for a little wile" he said again.

"Wow! You can really do that for me?"

"Yeah I guess as long as we don't tell Saix I guess"

"Well if it will make Hoshi leave me alone then I guess I won't tell Saix" Arashi said.

"Don't worry I'll leave you alone from now on mommy as long as I can go explore other worlds"

"Fine, fine whatever just as long as I'm left alone" Arashi said with a wave as she walked out the door.

"Wow, Roxas what world can we go to tomorrow I can't wait!" Hoshi was so excited she was ready to burst she always wondered what the other worlds would be like. "Well Hoshi I guess it's up to you if you want, what kind of things do you like? Like… umm… I don't know what's you favorite kind of things?" Roxas did know quite what to ask but whatever he said he would determine what world to go to from there. "Umm… I love stars, kittens, and the color green oh and my favorite animal is a Sea Urchin oh and my favorite holiday is Halloween and I love frilly dresses" Hoshi Said. Roxas didn't know what to say and just starred with his mouth open "Uhh… well I guess we could go to The Enchanted Domain? We half to start somewhere anyway" he said. "Ok I'm fine with whatever" she said. Tomorrow they were going to go to another world who knows what they would encounter?

When she woke up Hoshi got ready for anything she was so excited she forgot she wasn't going until after Roxas finished his mission. She had gotten ready in a flash but then as she left her room her mother came to and told her that Roxas left for his mission early and that's when it hit her "Oh right we were going after the mission silly me". "oh Hoshi sometimes your just such an air head I swear we should be worried about this but we aren't" Arashi said it but Hoshi didn't hear it she was already half way down stairs by the time Arashi noticed.

When Roxas got home Hoshi was waiting for him in his room.

"Wow, Hoshi what are you doing in my room!"

"I'm waiting for you to get home of coarse it took you long enough"

"B-but my door was locked, and how!"

"Um… cause I'm magic and it's a secret"

"Your right I don't want to know so are you ready to go? Wait why am I asking of coarse you are that's why you're here" he said insulting himself. He opened the dark corridor "come on Hoshi lets go" he said walking into it, Hoshi jumped up and ran in after him.

Once on the other side of the corridor they came to an open meadow Hoshi plopped down on the ground and started picking flowers. "Why are you doing that Hoshi?" Roxas bent down next to Hoshi, "Because the flowers are pretty and I want some" as she said it a woman in a long pink dress and a man came into the meadow and stopped when they saw them. "Who are you?" the woman said to the two. "Uh oh we've been spotted" Roxas whispered "My names Hoshi!" Hoshi yells ignoring Roxas completely. Hoshi ran up to the lady and handed her the flowers that Hoshi had picked.

"Oh well my name is Aurora thank you for the lovely flowers"

"That's Roxas" Hoshi pointed to Roxas who looked like he didn't want to be there right now.

"And my name is Prince Phillip"

"Oh my the sun is setting well I had a wonderful time meeting you Hoshi, Roxas but we need to be somewhere and its getting late so we must be on our way" Aurora said waving to them good by then her and Prince Phillip ran through the meadow towards a castle in the distance. "I wonder what their in a hurry for?" Hoshi pondered. "I don't know but I don't care it is getting kinda late don't you think?" "Oh look a lake!" Hoshi left Roxas behind and ran to the edge of the water and starred down into it. Roxas ran up after her "hey don't just ditch me like that!". Hoshi starred at the reflection of the sun in the water, Roxas sat down next to her and starred at it as well. Soon the light disappeared but not because of the sunset: a heartless was coming up out of the water.


End file.
